


Enthrone

by thymos



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 06:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thymos/pseuds/thymos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deification!fic. Enjolras can't get away from Grantaire, however much he tries. Oneshot. Written a few years back, when I was but a wee teen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthrone

In the drowsy heat of the Saturday evening, flaming rays of the setting sun streaming in through the streaked windows of the Café Musain, the Les Amis slouched comfortably, some toying with sticky glasses, others arguing half-heartedly, all with an aura of divine contentment that only comes from being young, Parisian, carefree, and supplied with a ready flow of drinks.

Jean Prouvaire's dreamy voice cut through the murmurs. "I think I'll be visiting the church tomorrow morning. Would any of you consider accompanying me?"

Combeferre, seated across him with an uncracked textbook, smiled and replied, "I will, Jehan."

Even as Prouvaire began his slow, pleased smile at his friend, a snort was heard. "Church? But who needs god when one has absinthe, women, and Enjolras, who could very well on take on the gods themselves?"

"You border on blasphemy, Grantaire," came the amused rumble from Bahorel.

" _Non_ , Bahorel, I speak the truth always, as you know," Grantaire lifted himself from his chair with surprising composure. "And I never speak without reason. Why pay your respects to a deity you cannot see, cannot smell, cannot taste, cannot hear? Me, I'd by far rather worship something tangible, that I can see and revere daily." He strode over to Enjolras' corner, where the boy was writing with the utmost indifference to the affairs around him. "Isn't that so, Enjolras?"

Enjolras lifted his blond head, flawless features expressionless. "And you can be sure that worshipping this Earthbound god of yours is in any way better than worshipping Prouvaires'? You are certain that this god will appreciate and reward you for your worship any more than the ethereal?"

"No, I cannot," Grantaire replied lightly. "But I can be sure that he is there, and that he knows of my devotion, and that," he bows and takes Enjolras' ink-flecked hand, on it places a tender kiss, and a ghost of shock and something else darts across his leaders' face. "Is all the reward I need."

-end


End file.
